


Cupcakes

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi tries to make cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of YosenWeek!!! Edited by tattoosanta yet again~

Atsushi had developed a sweet tooth at a very young age. It was partially natural, his father having always been a fan of sweets, and partially an acquired thing. It wasn’t the most surprising thing to him, he was used to his mom baking sweets.

That’s why he always wanted something to munch on, he always had something at home. That something was usually sweet, too.

That didn’t mean Atsushi didn’t like his other snacks, though. In fact he really liked the saltiness of chips. That didn’t mean his sweet tooth wasn’t that large, though.

“Mama...I want cupcakes~” Atsushi whined, as he tried to grab one of the cooling items.

“Atsushi! That’s for your sister’s party later.” She replied, slapping his hand gently away. “If you want cupcakes, you make them yourself.”

When his mother said that, he decided to do it. He was getting his cupcakes, god damn it. First though, he’d have to go buy the items for it.

Unless…

“Mama! Do we have the stuff for cupcakes?” Atsushi called out when his mother left with the ones she’d baked. “I wanna make some~”

“We should have some in the cupboard, yes!” She replied, a hum in her voice. It seemed like she’d been planning this…

Atsushi shrugged, it didn’t matter now. He was going to make cupcakes and eat them all on his own. Or most of them at least, he’d give one to Tatsuya. Also one to Wei. Masako would need one if he got those two any. Maybe he’d take a few to Tokyo for Kensuke and Kenichi, too.

Okay, so he’d eat all but five of the cupcakes, that was still the majority. Seven cupcakes would be all for him to shove in his mouth and not share.

At least they would be if he could figure out the instructions… They seemed easy enough, but he didn’t want to read through them all. That’d just be more time before he could eat the cupcakes.

He rushed (more dragged his way) through the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients listed on the back. If he just measured it out right and put it all together it should work, right?

Atsushi wasted no time getting to work measuring it all out and pouring every single ingredient into the bowl. He added a bit more sugar than it called for and some chocolate chips, too. He thought it’d make them better.

He set the cupcake liners into the pan and began mixing quickly. He probably didn’t mix them all the way, but he thought it was enough.

After pouring them into the tin and waiting for the oven to heat up, he threw them in haphazardly.

“Mama~!” He called as he set the time. “Will you pull these out for me~?”

“Sure honey!” She called back. “You go and relax for a while.”

Atsushi gave a happy hum and turned away after having set the timer. He was going to go take a small nap…

After he napped, he could ice the cupcakes and get some ready to take to school. Boy, would his teammates be impressed.

 

-

 

“Wow Atsushi! These look so nice!” Tatsuya exclaimed, looking the cupcakes over carefully. “How kind of you to share~”

“Whatever…” Atsushi mumbled, a cupcake still in his hand. “I need to go find Masako-chin… Bye bye.”

Without another word the giant left and Wei turned to Tatsuya.

“So he actually made these?” Wei mumbled, looking the cupcake over.

“Actually, he made some but they were...not the best thing for consumption. His mother told me she remade them.” Tatsuya replied with a small laugh. “That’s okay, though. The fact Atsushi gave us some is the important part.”

“Mm hmm...Usually he’d rip our heads off for even looking at his snacks.” Wei said with a small nod.

“Exactly.”

 

 


End file.
